Coisas da Vida I Shiryu e Shunrei
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Como lidar com as coisas inevitáveis da vida? Primeira fic da série. Reescrita.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**COISAS DA VIDA I - SHIRYU E SHUNREI**

**Chiisana Hana**

Rozan.

Quatro e meia da manhã.

Normalmente Shiryu acordaria, comeria apressadamente e sairia de casa para cumprir sua primeira tarefa de todos os dias: passar duas horas trabalhando na lavoura, pois, segundo o Mestre, aquilo seria bom para o futuro dele, caso não conseguisse a armadura. Começou a fazê-lo por obrigação, mas logo passou a gostar de mexer com a terra e começar os dias assim o agradava. Depois do trabalho, ia ao encontro do Mestre e então começava seu treino, que incluía meditação, yoga, kung-fu, musculação, dentre outros ensinamentos. Ele não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas também tinha aulas de grego. Entretanto, aquele dia não havia começado igual aos outros.

Àquela hora Shunrei já deveria estar de pé, presenteando-o com um dos seus belos sorrisos tímidos e com o café quentinho pronto, mas hoje ela não estava.

Intrigado, Shiryu foi até o quarto dela. Abriu a porta com cuidado e encontrou a menina acordada, mas ainda deitada na cama. Tinha um olhar assustado e uma expressão que denotava dor.

– O que houve? – perguntou o rapazinho que acabara de fazer doze anos e, a despeito da pouca idade, já era alto e exibia músculos torneados e fortes.

– Desculpe... – ela murmurou. – Não consegui me levantar para fazer seu café.

– Não tem importância. Só quero saber o que está acontecendo com você.

– Eu não sei. Acho que vou morrer.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se diante do comentário. Ainda ontem ela parecia bem. Não entendia porque agora ela falava que ia morrer.

– Morrer? Pelo amor de Deus, Shunrei, o que está sentindo?

– Uma dor na barriga... e...

Ela hesitou. Shiryu notou certo constrangimento, mas insistiu.

– E? Fala, Shunrei! Estou preocupado com você!

– Estou sangrando... – ela disse, num sussurro quase inaudível.

– Sangrando? Onde?

Ela hesitou outra vez.

– Vamos, Shunrei. Se é caso de vida ou morte, você tem que me dizer!

– Shiryu... – murmurou, e pôs-se a chorar, o que deixou Shiryu ainda mais desesperado.

– Fala logo, Shunrei!

– É... aqui... embaixo... você sabe...

Shiryu arregalou os olhinhos diante da resposta.

– Ai, meu Deus! O que é que eu faço?

– Só fica aqui comigo... Estava esperando você acordar. Não quero morrer sozinha, Shiryu.

– Não fala assim, Shunrei! Quando começou isso?

– Há uns dois dias, mas era só um pouquinho. Eu achei que tinha me machucado, mas agora estou sangrando muito. Eu vou morrer, não vou?

– Não! – ele disse com uma firmeza indubitável. – Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Fica quietinha aqui. Eu vou falar com o Mestre pra ele vir ficar com você e depois vou buscar ajuda.

– Não demora, Shiryu.

O rapazinho correu até o quarto do Mestre, que já estava acordado, e relatou os fatos. O Mestre ouviu tudo com atenção e quando Shiryu termina, ele lhe respondeu com uma gargalhada!

– Como o senhor pode rir de uma situação dessas, Mestre? – bradou um indignado Shiryu. – Ela pode morrer!

– Ela não vai morrer, Shiryu! – o velho homem exclamou, ainda rindo. – Se for o que eu estou pensando, e deve ser, ela não vai morrer. Ora, eu devia tê-la preparado para esse momento. Bom, não eu pessoalmente. Seu treinamento me absorveu de tal forma que esqueci que a pequena Shunrei estava crescendo. Desça até o povoado e procure dona chamada Mei-Ling. Diga que eu estou chamando e que é urgente.

– Ela pode ajudar Shunrei?

– Pode, pode. Eu vou lá acalmar a menina – disse o velho homem, ainda rindo da inocência dos dois e, em seu passo lento, dirigiu-se ao quarto dela.

– Menininha – sussurrou o Mestre Ancião ao entrar no cômodo.

– Mestre, estou morrendo – ela murmurou de volta. Seu tom era tão tristonho que o velho entendeu o desespero de Shiryu.

– Não está, não, pequena Shunrei – ele disse, acariciando a fronte da menina. Sorriu ternamente.

– Não?

– Não. O que está acontecendo é que você está deixando de ser uma menininha.

– Como assim, Mestre?

– Acho que errei em tê-la deixado aqui tão isolada, pequena. – lamentou o homem. – Se bem que não tive outra escolha. Acalme-se. Você já vai saber o que está acontecendo com seu corpo. E você não vai morrer. Ainda vai demorar muito para esse dia chegar. Enquanto isso, vou preparar um chá quentinho para você.

O Mestre parecia tão convencido de que ela não ia morrer, que Shunrei começou a se acalmar.

Enquanto ela tomava o chá, Shiryu retornou com a senhora que Dohko mandara chamar.

– Bom dia, Dohko! – a mulher cumprimentou alegremente. – Há quanto tempo! Segundo o que o rapazinho me contou, a menina cresceu, não é?

– É, ela cresceu. O tempo passa, afinal. Por favor, converse com ela, Mei-Ling.

– Deixe comigo. E vocês dois saiam daqui!

– Ela sempre foi mandona assim – o Mestre disse e deixou o quarto, acompanhado de Shiryu. Dona Mei-Ling sentou-se na beirinha da cama de Shunrei e, terna, começou a falar:

– Então, Shunrei, você virou mulher...

– O Mestre disse que sim, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer.

– Isso significa que você já está pronta para ter um bebê.

A menina fez uma carinha ainda mais confusa.

– Quê? Bebê? Como assim?

– Ah, você ainda não precisa saber dos detalhes. O que você precisa saber é que vai sangrar todo mês, então acho melhor você fazer umas toalhinhas como essas que eu trouxe.

– Todo mês? Ah, não.

– Ah, sim. Não tem jeito. Todas as mulheres passam por isso, pequena.

– E essa dor?

– É normal sentir alguma dor. Continue tomando chá quentinho ao longo do dia que você vai se sentir melhor.

– Mas o que a senhora quis dizer com ter bebês? Como é que eu vou ter um bebê?

Pelo que conhecia da pequena, Mei-Ling achava que ela se conformaria com uma explicação vaga, porém viu que ela não se daria por satisfeita tão facilmente.

– Bom, ele ficará dentro da sua barriga por nove meses.

– Nove meses! – Shunrei exclamou. – É muito tempo! E como ele entra?

Mei-Ling corou. Shunrei já estava indo além do que ela pretendia contar.

– Você não precisa saber agora, apenas mantenha distância de Shiryu.

– Por quê?

– Porque ele também está crescendo. Não vê como está alto?

– Sim, mas ele também vai sangrar e vai poder ter bebê?

– Mas que raio de menina curiosa você é, Shunrei! – ela exclamou rindo. – Não, ele não vai sangrar. E quanto ao bebê, digamos que ele pode fazer um, mas o bebê ficaria dentro de você, entendeu?

– Não, dona Mei-Ling. Não entendi nada.

– Não precisa entender, só mantenha distancia dele. É isso. Fale com ele só o necessário. E agora eu vou embora...

– Mas dona Mei-Ling eu ainda quero saber...

– Depois, depois... – a senhora disse. – Agora levante dessa cama, vá se lavar, ponha a toalhinha que eu trouxe. Depois trago mais algumas pra você.

Shunrei levantou-se contrariada. Sentia-se melhor, mas estava irritada por causa de todo esse mistério sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela "Humpf... Por que os adultos não explicam as coisas direito?", pensou, enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Na sala, Mei-Ling contou a Dohko a conversa que teve com a garota.

– Dohko, falei para ela só o que devia, mas a danadinha é curiosa, queria saber mais.

– É normal ela querer saber, pobrezinha. Obrigada por ter vindo. Mei-Ling. Eu não saberia como começar a falar com ela sobre esse assunto.

– De nada. Me chame quando precisar. Mas antes de ir quero lhe dar um conselho: separe esses dois. Não os deixe juntos nessa casa. Dohko, isso não vai dar certo. Você ainda vai ter problemas.

Dohko riu.

– Ah, não é preciso separá-los. Você não conhece Shiryu. Ele é incapaz de fazer alguma coisa errada.

– Isso até agora, mas com os hormônios fervilhando, quem garante? Todos os homens são assim. E pelo que pude ver, ele nutre algum sentimento por ela. Agora que a Shunrei não é mais criança as coisas se complicarão, pode escrever o que eu estou dizendo.

– Tenho certeza de que não preciso tomar uma medida drástica como essa, Mei-Ling.

– Você é quem sabe. Quando tiver um bebê chorando de madrugada não diga que eu não avisei.

Shiryu ouvira toda a conversa e quando a mulher foi embora, ele dirigiu-se ao mestre.

– Mestre, por que ela quer me separar da Shunrei?

– Não se procupe com isso, não vou separar vocês dois. Vá lá ver como Shunrei está. Depois vá me encontrar na cachoeira. Antes do treinamento eu quero conversar com você.

– Certo, Mestre – ele assentiu e, cauteloso, entrou no quarto de Shunrei. Ela já estava de pé e penteava os longos cabelos.

– Shunrei, está tudo bem? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Sim, estou melhor. Mas a Dona Mei-Ling não quis explicar as coisas direito.

– O que ela disse?

– Que eu virei mulher, que posso ter um bebê, que é para tomar muito chá e que é pra ficar bem longe de você.

– Ela falou isso para o Mestre também. O que eu fiz de errado?

– Eu não sei, mas se você fez algo, eu também devo ter feito.

– E o sangue? Vai parar?

– Ela disse que vai sangrar todo mês, pode?

– Que coisa esquisita...

– Pois é.

– Comigo também acontecem coisas esquisitas... – ele constatou num sussurro, sem saber se devia comentar esses assuntos com Shunrei.

– Mas ela me disse que você não vai sangrar.

– Não é sangue. É outra coisa. Mas...

– Mas...?

– Deixa pra lá. Enquanto vocês conversavam, eu fiz o café. Vamos tomar, que eu tenho de ir para a cachoeira. O Mestre disse que quer falar comigo.

Shunrei sobressaltou-se.

– Será que ele vai separar a gente?

– Fique tranquila, ele me disse que não.

Mais tarde, na cachoeira...

– Bom, acho que já devíamos ter tido essa conversa antes, mas nunca é tarde. Eu já lhe disse que quero prepará-lo também para a vida, não é? Shunrei comentou o que Mei-Ling disse a ela?

– Sim. Alguma coisa sobre bebês e ter de ficar longe de mim. Ela não entendeu e eu também não...

– Pois é. O que ela quis dizer é que você e Shunrei cresceram e que juntos já estão prontos para fazerem um bebê. Do ponto de vista fisiológico, claro, porque vocês ainda não têm idade para isso.

– Como assim, fazer bebê?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Aconteceu alguma coisa estranha com você nos últimos tempos?

– Erh... sim... mas como o senhor sabe?

– Shunrei me contou que você não tem deixado ela lavar suas roupas e seus lençóis algumas vezes. Ela acha que você andou fazendo xixi na cama, mas eu imagino que não seja isso.

Shiryu corou. Seu segredo não era tão secreto quanto ele pensava.

– Bom, é que eu tenho tido uns sonhos... esquisitos... e quando eu acordo... estou... com aquela coisa... Quando estou acordado, também sinto umas coisas estranhas, mas consigo me controlar... Bom, uma vez, na cachoeira eu não consegui... eu estava espiando a Shunrei e... aconteceu... e... e...

Dohko riu, lembrando-se de quando tinha a mesma idade e passou pelas mesmas coisas. Tinha sido há tanto tempo que já nem parecia que era ele mesmo. Decidiu falar com o jovem claramente, explicando-lhe com calma e esclarecendo qualquer dúvida.

– É isso que faz os bebês, filho – ele começou. – Você também cresceu.

Depois da conversa...

– Entendi tudo, Mestre. E realmente não preciso ficar longe dela. O senhor não tem com o que se preocupar.

– Eu sei. Confio em você. Só não converse com Shunrei sobre isso agora. Ela já está sabendo o essencial e, aos poucos, vai sabendo o resto. Agora vamos treinar, sim? Depois do almoço você pode ficar com Shunrei.

– Sim, Mestre.

Enquanto isso, em casa, Shunrei desesperava-se com a possibilidade de ser afastada de Shiryu.

– Eu não vou ficar longe dele! – falou, enquanto varria a casa. – Não vou! Ninguém vai me afastar dele agora! Já basta saber que ele vai embora quando acabar de treinar. Eu queria que esse treinamento não acabasse nunca – revoltou-se a mocinha, para logo em seguida redimir-se. – Não, não. Perdão, meu Deus. Eu sei que ele sofre, que se machuca. Não quero que aconteçam essas coisas com ele para sempre, mas também não sei como vai ser minha vida longe dele. Só não quero descobrir isso agora, que ainda tem mais de um ano de treinamento... Por que eu gosto tanto de ficar com ele? Por quê?

Mais tarde, o velho Mestre e Shiryu voltaram para casa na hora do almoço. Não costumavam fazê-lo pois Shunrei levava a comida onde eles estivessem, mas o Mestre decidiu que deviam fazer essa surpresa para Shunrei.

– Mestre! Shiryu! – ela os recebeu aflita. – Vou ter que ir pra outro lugar?

– Calma, pequena Shunrei! – o Mestre exclamou. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

– Está tudo bem – Shiryu disse, acalmando-a com um abraço meio desajeitado.

– O que ele disse? – Shunrei perguntou baixinho.

– Ele não falou nada de mais – Shiryu respondeu também em voz baixa. – Depois eu explico pra você. E ele me deu folga depois do almoço. É a primeira vez desde o começo do treinamento! Vamos para a cachoeira?

– E o meu sangue?

– Ah, não vai dar nem para perceber!

Então, depois do almoço, os dois foram brincar na cachoeira.

Do alto, o Mestre os observava com carinho. Tinha se afeiçoado tanto aos dois que considerava ambos seus filhos.

– São só crianças – ele constatou. – A despeito das mudanças em em seus corpos e das responsabilidades que ambos carregam desde tão cedo, são apenas crianças. E por Athena, como são lindos juntos! Foram feitos um para o outro. Disso eu tenho certeza.

**FIM**

**Reescrita em 12-07-2011.**


End file.
